


The puppy fic (weird frerard)

by ieroplane



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ieroplane/pseuds/ieroplane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gee kisses a puppy and the puppy turns into a man</p><p> </p><p>(ps. this is a shitty ass fic,for fun. don't read it if you're looking for something like asotm -.- )</p>
            </blockquote>





	The puppy fic (weird frerard)

once upon a time Gee was walking in the fancy streets of new jersey and saw a cute little puppy and kissed it and then magic and fireworks happened and suddenly Gee felt a tongue in his mouth and he opened his eyes and saw that he was kissing a tiny tiny man who was about the same height as the puppy and then the man said hi i'm frank and Gee said hi i'm Gee.  
and then they got happy and frank played guitar and they started a band called My Chemical Romance and kissed eachother on stage and frerard happened and then they won awards an toured the universe and Gerard saw the universe and they had mad buttsex and no one broke the band up and they toured forever and Gee and Fronk got married and made fabolous children of frerard and they lived happily ever after in ray's fro.

the end.


End file.
